<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell on Earth by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295994">Hell on Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1872 (Marvel), Dubious Consent, M/M, drunken Anthony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a town called Timely, Sheriff Rogers does something he regrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community">Cap Iron Man Community</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for the following 2020 Holidays Exchange: Community Exchange: <br/><i>One night, fed up with Tony's drunken antics, Steve brings Tony inside to cool off in a cell. Tony won't stop singing and calling out to Steve though. Steve goes to confront him and ends up giving into a dark impulse -- he takes advantage of Tony while he's inebriated. (So noncon or dubcon -- maybe this version of Steve realizes the implications of what he's doing, maybe he doesn't.) </i><br/>This is not very graphic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sheriff of Timely watched Stark sleeping in the cell. His face burned hot with shame. His body disagreed. Damn it all. Damn them both. He stared out the window and thought about last night. </p><p>Stark had come in drunk as usual and Rogers, in a fit of pique, had locked his ass in the cell that he usually left unlocked. Stark started to sing his usual song – Oh Danny Boy. Even drunk on his ass, his voice was sweet. For some reason, it grated on every damned one of Rogers’ nerves. </p><p>“Hey, Rogers, come sing with me!” Tony called out to him. </p><p>“Shut up and go to sleep, Stark!” he shouted back and turned back to reading the paper. Urich did his best to tell the real truth most of the time, but sometimes his stories got changed before the paper hit the stands. Timely was as crooked a town as they came.</p><p>“Come on, Rogers!  Let’s play cards. Or sing. D’you like to sing?” He was drunk enough to slur his words. He’d been at it for quite a while when Rogers brought him in from the saloon before he managed to get his ass beat or worse, shot. </p><p>Sheriff Rogers got up and went into the cell. He meant to drag Stark out and take him home. But something happened. Stark threw his arms around Steven. “Be my buddy tonight, Rogers. My fuck buddy!  You ever been anyone’s fuck buddy?”</p><p>“Hush. You’re drunk. Go to sleep.”</p><p>Tony kissed him, a sloppy, alcohol flavored kiss. Steven pushed him down on the bed, meaning to get up and leave him there until he passed out.  Tony looked up at him with those eyes and, God help him, he leaned down and kissed the sonofabitch. </p><p>“Fuck me, Sheriff Steve!” he’d begged. </p><p>“Go to sleep, Stark.” </p><p>But Stark had not gone to sleep nor had he stopped begging. </p><p>“Bet you’re hung like a racehorse, Rogers,” Stark said. “Show me.”</p><p>“Please stop talking and go to sleep.” </p><p>Stark’s voice held an edge, a challenge. “Come on.” </p><p>And he had. He stood up and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He jerked them down and his cock sprang free. He was hard.  The damned kiss and Stark wiggling around so much and he was hard as a damned rock. </p><p>Starks’s eyes widened and Stephen pushed him back on the rickety cot and unfastened his trousers. He pulled them down far enough to expose Stark’s ass.  He couldn’t hurt the bastard, so he went to his desk and found a little bottle of oil – he wasn’t even sure what it was for, but it was oil. He took it back in the cell and rolled Stark onto his belly. </p><p>“Gonna fuck me?” Stark asked. “You got a big ol’ dick, sheriff.” </p><p>Rogers poured the oil on Tony’s ass, rubbing it onto his asshole, then he greased his cock and mounted Stark. </p><p>“Ohhh, you’re big!” Tony crowed. </p><p>The sheriff fucked him, hard and fast, coming with a grunt, then rolling off. He turned Stark over and jerked him off roughly, wiping his hand on the dirty cot when Stark was done. </p><p>As soon as he was done, Rogers realized what he’d done. He couldn’t blame Stark, he was drunk as hell. He was the one who should have stopped it before he’d – he’d raped Stark. </p><p>He cleaned Stark up, gently washing him and putting his clothes right. He made some coffee and set about trying to sober up the only decent man he knew in this godforsaken hell of a town. </p><p>Tony had passed out cold instead, sleeping the rest of the night.  </p><p>*</p><p>“Good god!” Stark was awake and swearing already. </p><p>The sheriff got up and walked over to his cell. </p><p>“I remember you – oh shit, it happened, didn’t it?” Tony didn’t seem upset, just surprised that he remembered it. </p><p>Sheriff Rogers nodded. “I’m sor –”</p><p>Stark held up his hand. “No. You don’t get all the blame. I’ll take my share as well.”</p><p>“You were too drunk to consent, Stark.”</p><p>“Tony. I’m Tony and I’m not sure there is enough liquor in this world to make me not know what I’m doing. I drink to forget their faces, so many of them.  Yet I don’t so no, it doesn’t make me forget. I have no moral fiber. I built weapons that killed thousands easier and quicker and I told myself it was mercy.”</p><p>“I fucked you without your permission, Stark. I was wrong.”</p><p>“You were. But I still wanted it. I’m sober as a goddamned judge this morning and I still want you. Get over yourself. Feed me when I sleep this shit off and we’ll call it even.” </p><p>Sheriff Rogers was sure that he could never call it even.  But he was weak and he did want Stark. He wanted him much more than Stark could ever know. </p><p>He stuck his hand out. “You got a deal. Let me get buy you a coffee.” </p><p>Tony nodded and they walked together down the street to the saloon for a coffee, things between them the same but forever changed as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even a drunken Stark won't admit that his consent was dubious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>